This invention relates to a method for winding coils on an armature for miniature motors in which a plurality of coils are wound sequentially on an armature iron core, and all lead wires other than the lead wire drawn from the lastly wound coil are positively fastened to an insulating cylinder by winding the trailing end of the lead wire drawn from the lastly wound coil on the other wires.